감정적이 되어보는 거야
by Meow Miss K
Summary: 팬픽션넷 처음의 한국어 캣츠 팬픽입니다... 병맛이지만 재밌으셨다면 댓글남겨 주세요!ㅎㅎ 멍커스트랩은 보호자다. 항상 내면의 감정을 숨기지만... 스킴블과 밤중에 나들이라면 속풀이가 좀 될려나? 여러분 술은 자제합시다 !


**후아아아****... ****제가 여기서 처음으로 캣츠 팬픽을 한국어로 쓰게 되리라고는 꿈에도 생각 못했습니다****. ****의외로 많은 한국분들이 팬픽션넷을 파시지만 애석하게도 지금까지 한국어 팬픽이 하나도 없었다는 점을 늘 아쉽게 여겨왔던 저로서는****(****먼산****)... ****네 절 죽이세요 제가 결국에는 우물을 파네요****. **

**스토리 병맛이고요****...**

**저는 캣츠를 소유하지 아나여ㅠㅠ 슬프지만 사실임돠 **

**멍커스 ****& ****스킴블섕크스**

**BL****아닙니다 절대로 저 ****BL ****싫어합니다**

**. . . .**

**여러분 미성년자는 술마시지 맙시다****전 건전해요****/****탕**

**. . . .**

**감정적이 되어보는 거야**

* * *

달빛 아래, 은색으로 빛나고 있는 키 큰 실버 태비 수고양이가 있었다. 그의 시선은 하늘을 향하고 있었고 몸은 조금도 움직이지 않고 있었다. 은색 고양이와 하늘에서 빛나는 밝은 달은 묘하게 독특한 조화를 이루면서도 잘 어울렸다.

멍커스트랩은 티나지 않게 앞발을 살짝 움직였다. 아까부터 똑같은 자세로 앉아 있었던 탓일까, 자꾸만 오른쪽 앞발이 저려 왔다. 그는 움직임을 최소화하려 애쓰며 왼쪽 앞발로 오른쪽 앞발을 꾸욱 눌렀다. 이렇게 하면 좀 나아질까 싶어 취했던 움직임이었으나 그다지 도움이 되는 것 같지는 않았다. 그는 한숨을 쉬며 다시 원래의 자세로 되돌아갔다.

'이거 이러다가, 마비되겠는걸.' 그는 속으로 한숨지었다.

그는 젤리클의 보호자였다. 그의 일은 일족을 위험으로부터 보호하는 것이었다. 그의 목숨을 담보로 하는 한이 있더라도 말이다. 그동안 멍커스트랩은 그동안 잘 해왔다. 그는 일족이 그에게 부여했던 기대에 걸맞게 훌륭한 보호자로서의 역할을 묵묵히 수행했다. 그는 위대한 올드 듀터로노미의 아들이고 장래의 젤리클 지도자였으나, 지금 달빛 아래 홀로 폐차장을 지켜보는 그는 그저 일족의 보호자였다.

달을 멍하니 응시하는 그의 눈에는 어쩐지 슬픈 기색이 감돌았다. 멍커스트랩은 갑자기 고개를 푹 숙이고는 앉아 있던 타이어 위에서 뛰어내렸다. 그리고는 평평한 바닥에 선 채로 가만히 머리를 쳐들고 머리 위를 스치는 밤바람을 들이마셨다. 가끔씩 맛보는 이런 즐거움이 그에게는 순간의 쾌감이었다. 잠시라도 그의 어깨 위에 올려진 무거운 짐을 벗어던지는 순간. 그는 그러한 순간이 너무나 좋았다. 지금까지 살아온 삶에 대한 후회는 없다. 그는 항상, 다른 이들이 그의 덕분에 안전하다는 것을 목표이자 성과로 알고 살아왔다. 그리고 그는 지나간 삶을 바꿀 생각도 없다. 지나간 삶에 대한 미련은 버린 지 오래였다.

그렇지만, 가끔 그 길이 힘들고 고독하다는 것만은 그도 부인할 수 없었다. 젤리클의 보호자는 항상 평정심을 유지해야 한다. 자신이 슬프다 해도 쉽게 감정을 내색할 수 없었고, 무슨 일이 생겼을 때 고양이라는 동물의 특성상 패닉 상태로 돌변하는 젤리클들을 통제하기 위해서는 그의 희생이 절대적으로 필요했다.

다른 이들은 그를 언제나 한결같은 별빛 같다고들 했다. 그렇지만 그는 아니라고 생각했다. 멍커스트랩은 바라보는 이의 시각에 따라 별들도 달리 보인다고 생각했다. 지금 이 찰나의 순간처럼.

가끔씩은, 그도 감정적이고 싶었다.

"아, 홀로 고독을 씹고 있는 건가?" 낮익은 목소리였다. 멍커스트랩은 고개를 휙 돌려 자신을 향해 다가오고 있는 수고양이를 마주했다.

"스킴블."

기차 고양이는 일족의 보호자를 향해 넉살 좋게 웃어 보였다. 멍커스트랩도 고개를 끄덕여 답하며 애써 미소를 지어 보였다. 하기야, 매일 기차역에서 온갖 종류의 인간-과 동물들-을 상대해야 하니 저 정도일 것이었다. 아직 그는 한참 멀었다고 느끼며 은색 고양이는 다시 타이어 위로 올라섰다.

"이봐, 멍커스."

멍커스트랩은 고개만 돌려 그를 내려다보았다. 꼭 필요한 일이 아니라면 굳이 오늘밤은 긴 대화를 나누고 싶지 않았다. 그는 활발한 기차 고양이를 아주 좋아했지만, 오늘밤은 혼자 있고 싶었다. 그리고... 확실히 그 스킴블섕크스가 일족의 보호자가 감정을 내색해서는 안 될 존재라고 그는 생각했다.

"그렇게 숨기려고 애쓸 필요 없어."

"뭘 말입니까?" 멍커스트랩은 될 수 있도록 이 대화를 이끌지 않고 싶었다.

"자네도 감정이 있다는 걸 말이야."

"감정이 없는 존재는 없습니다, 스킴블." 그는 고개를 돌려 다시 시선을 달에게로 고정했다.

"그래, 자네 말이 정확히 맞아." 그의 목소리는 여전히 온화했다. "다만, 오늘밤은... 자네도 예외를 두자는 말이지."

"예외라니요? 일족의 보호자에겐..."

"예외가 있어야만 하지." 스킴블이 그의 말을 잘랐다. 은색 고양이는 어리둥절한 표정으로 그를 쳐다보았다. 그는 이 대화가 어디로 향하고 있는지 전혀 갈피를 잡을 수가 없었다. 그의 일생 동안, 이토록 심각해 보이는 기차 고양이는 처음 대하는 것 같았다.

"스킴블, 대체 무슨 말씀을 하고 싶으신 겁니까?" 그는 목소리가 떨리지 않도록 조심하며 말했다.

"오늘은." 스킴블이 씨익 웃었다. 순간 멍커스트랩의 등골에 소름이 쫙 돋았다. "감정적이 되어 보자구, 제대로."

"...감정적이 되라고요?" 멍커스트랩이 완전히 얼빠진 표정으로 되물었다. 기차 고양이는 여전히 온화한 미소를 띠고 있는 얼굴로 고개를 끄덕였다.

오, 이런. 설마... 그건 아니겠지. 그래, 아닐 거야.

"어서, 멍커스. 지금 이 시간대가 절정이야!" 스킴블섕크스는 그 말과 함께 몸을 날려 멍커스트랩의 은색 앞발을 낚아챘다. 그리고는 그를 인정사정 없이 폐차장을 가로질러 끌고 가기 시작했다. 일족의 보호자는 필사적으로 저항했지만 의외로 기차 고양이는 꽤나 힘이 셌다.

"스킴블, 지금 뭐하시는 겁니까!" 그가 으르렁거렸다.

"난 자네를 돕고 있는 거야." 스킴블이 살짝 고개를 돌려 능글맞게 미소지었다. "자네도 이제 감정적이 될 때가 되었지 않아?"

"저는 이런 방식을 원하지 않습니다, 스킴블섕크스!" 그가 고함쳤다. 그러나 그는 신경도 쓰지 않았다.

"걱정 마, 멍커스트랩. 안전하다니까!" 그가 맞고함질렀다. "어서 따라오기나 해, 감정적이 되려면 시간이 촉박해!"

* * *

멍커스트랩은 숨을 거칠게 내쉬며 벽에 몸을 기댔다. 그의 옆에서는 스킴블도 가쁜 숨을 몰아쉬고 있었다. 둘은 그렇게 잠시 동안 말없이 서 있었다.

먼저 말을 꺼낸 건 멍커스트랩이었다.

"여기... 여기까진... 뭐 하러... 온 겁니까?" 그가 헐떡였다.

"저... 기 앞을 보라구, 멍커스..." 스킴블이 말했다. "이만하면 눈치챌 때도 되지 않았어?"

멍커스트랩은 멍하니 앞을 바라보았다. 그의 앞에는 낡고 허름한 술집 '웰링턴 암즈' 가 서 있었다. 물론 일족의 보호자는 이곳을 알고 있었다. 이곳은 폴리클 일족의 영역과 가깝고 술 냄새가 워낙에 진동을 하는지라 심심찮게 술 좋아하는 폴리클들이 침범하는 곳이었다. 그러한 이유로, 이곳은 젤리클을 비롯한 고양이들에게는 거의 경계대상 1호에 올라 있는 악명 높은 명소였다.

"이곳에는 왜 온... 거죠?"

"멍커스. 똑똑한 줄 알았는데 아닌가봐?" 스킴블은 앞발을 뻗어 앞쪽을 가리켰다. 그가 가리킨 방향에는 때묻은 나무 술통 몇 개가 외로이 굴러다니고 있었다.

"저게 뭐 어때서요?"

"하이고. 아직 순수하시군." 스킴블은 말이 끝나기 무섭게 술통으로 다가가 발톱으로 두들겼다. 적당히 차 있다는 것을 알리듯 경쾌한 찰랑찰랑 소리가 났다. "이걸 보라구."

"술이잖아요." 멍커스트랩이 말했다. "인간들이 마시고 폴리클 되는 거."

"그래, 하지만." 스킴블이 씨익 웃었다. "나에겐 활력소이기도 하지."

"활력소요?"

"그래, 아주 훌륭한..." 그가 입맛을 다시면서 말했다. "자네도 그 노래 알지 않는가."

"설마 그, '야간 순찰 돌 때는 스카치 한 방울' 거기를 말씀하시는 겁니까?" 멍커스트랩은 서서히 기차 고양이의 계획이 파악되기 시작했다.

이런, 기회가 있을 때 도망쳤어야 했는데 이미 늦어 버린 것 같았다.

"그리고 자네에겐... 감정의 세계로 이끌어 줄 신비의 묘약이기도 하고."

"...싫습니다." 멍커스트랩이 내뱉었다. "일족의 보호자가 술을 마시다니..."

스킴블은 술통을 머리로 살짝 굴려 그의 방향으로 보냈다. 무거운 통이라서 그렇게 멀리 굴러가진 않았다. 멍커스트랩은 경멸에 찬 시선으로 그 때묻고 곰팡이 슨 나무통을 노려보았다. 그 와중에 기차 고양이는 벌써 발톱으로 나무틈 사이를 긁어 구멍을 내고 있었다. 숙련된 발놀림에 덕분에 헐거운 나무통에는 금세 구멍이 뚫렸고, 곧 무슨 빛깔인지 정체를 알 수 없는 투명한 액체가 흘러나와 바닥을 적시기 시작했다.

"어쩌라는 겁니까, 스킴블?"

"마셔." 스킴블이 씨익 웃었다. "달콤한 일탈이지. 이제 자네는 감정적이 될 수 있을 거야."

"제가 어린앱니까, 그런 장난에 속게." 그가 낮게 으르렁거렸다. "장난치지 마십시오, 스킴블. 저는 하지 않겠습니다."

기차 고양이는 눈썹 하나 까딱하지 않았다. "마시기 싶으면 마시지 말게, 바른생활 청년. 다만... 이 소식을 들으면 자네의 동생이 아주 좋아할 것 같다는 것만 말해 두지."

순간, 멍커스트랩의 얼굴에서 핏기가 싹 가셨다.

_럼 텀 터거__, __이 폴리클의 자식 같으니__. __감히 이 형님을 또 능욕할 생각을 하다니__. __내가 절대__... __너에게만큼은 지지 않으리라__. _

멍커스트랩은 이를 으드득 갈았다. 터거에게 약한 모습 보이기도 싫었지만, 스킴블에게 너무나 쉽게 놀아난 자신이 문득 한심해졌다. 그는 눈을 질끈 감고 고개를 숙였다. 벌써부터 술에 취한 듯 어지러웠다.

_오__, __영원한 고양이시여__... __왜 저에게 이런 시련을 주시나이까__. _

"딱... 한 번만입니다, 스킴블섕크스." 그가 속삭였다.

"그래, 잘 생각했어." 그가 멍커스트랩의 등을 툭 치며 말했다. "자, 이제 쭉 들이켜!"

멍커스트랩은 여전히 눈을 뜨지 않은 채, 발치에 고여 있는 독한 냄새가 나는 웅덩이로 고개를 숙였다. 그리고 조심스럽게 혀를 내밀어, 한 번 핥았다. 순간 시큼하면서도 톡 쏘는 느낌이 입과 코를 가득 채우면서 목구멍으로 침투했다. 화끈거리는 느낌을 꾹꾹 눌러 참으며 그는 다시 한 번 고개를 숙였다.

한 번...

두 번...

세 번...

_아__, __이러면 안 되는데__. _

점점 어지러워지고 다리에 힘이 풀리는 것 같았다. 그는 천천히 뒤로 물러섰다. 중심을 제대로 못 잡아서 그런가, 스킴블도 보이지 않았다. 그는 다리가 꺾이는 것을 느꼈다. 다시 중심을 잡아 제대로 서려는 순간, 그는 땅바닥에 쓰러졌다.

* * *

"멍커스! 아이고, 이게 웬일이야. 정신차려!" 스킴블은 앞발로 쓰러져 있는 멍커스트랩을 세게 쳤다. 그러나 이미 은색 고양이는 행복하게 골골거리는 소리를 내면서 정신을 놓아 버린 지 오래였다. 고양이가 먹기에 좀 독한 술인 건 사실이지만, 설마 이렇게 기절을 해 버릴 줄이야.

"멍커스트랩! 정신 차려!"

순간, 멍커스트랩이 눈을 번쩍 떴다. 스킴블은 깜짝 놀라 뒤로 물러섰다. 키 큰 은색 고양이는 휘청거리며 일어났다. 그러나 그의 동공은 완전히 다 풀려 있었으며 사지를 제대로 가누지도 못하는 것 같았다.

"멍커스트랩이라고? 뭐야 또. 그렇게 귀찮게 하고도 또 부탁할 게 있다는 말야?" 그가 내뱉었다. 스킴블은 그 자리에서 굳어 버렸다.

"이거 해주세요 멍커스트랩. 저거 해주세요 멍커스트랩. 그리고 여기서까지 또 부탁하겠다고?" 그가 비틀거리는 걸음으로 움직이자, 스킴블은 순간 공포심에 휩싸여 술통 뒤로 숨었다.

"내 대답은 '안 돼' 야! 이제 진짜... 누굴 파출부로 아나." 그리고 멍커스트랩은 돌아서서 허공을 향해 갑자기 킥킥거리기 시작했다.

_그래__, __정신이 나간 게야__. __저 술에 독이 들어 있었던 게 틀림없어__. _

스킴블섕크스는 엄청난 죄책감에 사로잡혀 그를 향해 다가갔다.

"멍커스트랩..."

순간 멍커스트랩이 그의 목소리를 알아듣고 고개를 휙 돌렸다.

"스킴블섕크스, 그러고 보니 당신이 젤 문제에요. 만날 늦게 돌아와서 피곤하니까 애들이랑 놀아 주라고요? 싫어요, 어째서 당신 자식새끼들은 하나같이 예의없고 버르장머리라고는 폴리클한테 처 먹였는지 모조리 싹수가 썩었답니까? 그러면서 뭐 좀 해달라고 하면 절대 안 하죠? 그러는 와중에 만날 나한테만 이것저것 부탁해, 어렸을 때부터. 내가 가만히 있으니까 다 좋은 줄 알아요?"

스킴블은 그의 앞에서 열변을 토하는 일족의 보호자를 그저 멀거니 바라볼 뿐이었다.

"내가 어렸을 때부터 자식처럼 생각했다면서요. 그런데 자식한테 해주는 게 고작 그것뿐이라는 겁니까? 아니, 원래 같은 조건이면 남의 자식한테 더 잘해주는 게 예의 아녜요? 근데 왜 나한테만 그러냐고, 나만!" 멍커스트랩은 이제 아주 정신이 나가서 고래고래 소리를 지르고 있었다.

"당신만 그러는 것도 아녜요. 이 폐차장에는 당신 말고도 속썩이는 존재가 수없이 많다는 말입니다. 터거 녀석부터 시작해서 봄발루리나, 제리랑 티져, 거기다가 콱소랑 수많은 어린애들까지? 어딜가나 말썽에다, 해결은 만날 나한테 부탁하지. 만날 뒤치다꺼리는 내가 해. 왜? 난 보호자니까! 하이고, 이게 어딜봐서 보호잡니까, 이건 그냥 심부름꾼이라고!"

멍커스트랩은 다시 쓰러졌다. 그리고 이번에는 등을 깔고 누워서는 허공을 향해 발톱을 할퀴어대기 시작했다.

"터거 너 이 자식, 일루와! 잡히기만 하면 너한테도 저 몹쓸 것을 처먹이겠어." 그가 으르렁거렸다. "너도 한번 감정적이 되어 봐, 이 쓸모없는 암적 존재야!"

순간 은색 고양이는 머리에 둔탁한 충격을 느끼고는 다시 기절했다. 그의 옆에는 나뭇가지 하나를 든 알론조가 서 있었다. 아마도 순찰 도중 이곳을 지나가다 그들을 본 것 같았다. 얼룩무늬 고양이는 못 볼 것을 봤다는 표정으로 씁쓸하게 고개를 돌렸다. 그리고는 조심스레 그를 부축해 일으켰다.

"우와, 무슨 짓을 한 거예요, 스킴블?" 그가 물었다.

스킴블은 고개를 슬프게 가로저었다. 그리고는 알론조의 곁으로 가서 멍커스트랩을 부축하는 것을 도왔다.

"나도 모르겠다... 내가 바보한테 괜한 걸 먹였나 봐."

* * *

멍커스트랩은 머리에 깨질 것 같은 느낌을 받으며 깨어났다. 그는 낮은 소리로 신음하며 두 앞발로 머리를 움켜잡았다. 뒤통수에 뭔가로 세게 맞은 듯한 혹이 나 있었다. 그는 주위를 둘러보았다. 그는 폐차장에 돌아와 있었다.

스킴블에게 등 떠밀려 술을 마신 것까지는 기억이 났다. 그러나 그 다음부터는 아무것도... 기억나지 않았다.

"깼어요?" 그가 고개를 홱 돌리자 금색과 은색이 섞인 작은 암고양이가 보였다.

"드미터. 어떻게 된 거야...? 너 뭐 아는 거 없어?"

그녀는 고개를 저었다. "멍커스, 몇 시간 전에 업혀 오신 거예요. 괜찮아요?" 그녀가 걱정스런 얼굴로 그를 살폈다. 특별히 다친 데는 없었지만... 뭔가 정신세계가 분열되었다가 마침내 회복된 것처럼 은색 고양이의 몰골은 엉망이었다.

"괜찮은 거 같아..." 그가 말했다. "드미터, 스킴블을 좀 불러 줄래?"

"여기 있다, 이 녀석아." 스킴블이 고물더미 사이에서 나타나며 말했다. 드미터는 곧 자취를 감추었고 폐차장 공터에는 두 수고양이만이 남았다.

"..."

"어떻게 된 겁니까?"

"네 녀석이 취한 것 같더라. 심히."

"제가 뭘 어떻게 한 겁니까...?"

절대로... 절대로 말하면 안 된다. 알면 창피해서 죽으려 할 거야...

스킴블은 살짝 웃어 보였다. 조금이라도 그가 이상한 낌새를 채선 안 된다...

"그냥... 자네는 그 순간 좀 감정적이었어."

* * *

멍커스트랩은 사실, 무슨 일이 일어난 건지 전혀 몰랐다. 그렇지만 스킴블이 웃는 것과... 아무도 특별히 이상한 소리를 하지 않는 것을 보아 하니 특별한 문제는 없는 것 같았다.

자세히 기억나지는 않았지만... 의식이 없었던 그 때 뭔가 가슴이 후련해졌던 것 같다. 지금까지 안으로 꾹꾹 눌러놨던 묵은 감정들이 확 풀리는, 그런 느낌. 멍커스트랩은 그것으로 만족하기로 했다.

_그래__, __어쩌면__. _

_감정적이라는 거__... __가끔씩은 필요한 걸지도 몰라__. _

* * *

**그래여 똥이에옄ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 시작은 좋았****(?)****는데 왜 갈수록 자캐화되는 건데****?**

**댓글주시면 감사하구요****! ****훗훗 저는 오늘도 자라는 학생입니다****!^^ ****좋은하루 되세요**

**이것이 한국스똬일 멍커스닷****!****ㅋㅋㅋ****/****총살 **


End file.
